Werehog Life
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic has always been a Werehog (at night). He moves to a town that is always raining and the sun never comes out. He finds a beautiful lady, but he doesn't know that she is a werehog killer.
1. Werehogs

**Sonic's POV**

It's a dark, cold, windy night. I've always loved the night time. I always walk the streets with my friend, Shadow. He always liked fighting in alleys and dark places. Sure, we killed people but we had too in order to live.

"Sonic. I found one." Shadow said.

I looked down an alley and there was a man running. He was blocked now. Shadow and I nodded at each other and jumped down from the building, where we were standing on. I've seen someone so scared before…I liked it.

"Werehog please… I-I'll do anything! Take anything you want." Said the man.

Shadow and I leaped towards the man. We devoured his body until there was nothing left of him. Yea, I'm a Werehog, and so is Shadow.

"Over here! We have them block!" Yelled a woman.

Shadow and I looked at the other end of the alley. Shit, Werehog killers. Shadow wall jumped to the top of the building. I heard a loud whine sound though… I think Shadow got hit.

"Nice shot Rose." I said clapping my paws and on his hind legs.

"You're next." She said.

"I don't think so."

I ran towards her, and she pointed her gun at me. Her hands started to shake, and I pinned her down. My drool dripped down on her nose and she screamed.

"Catch ya later, sweet cheek." I said wall jumping.

"I will find you!" The girl yelled getting up.

I laughed and saw Shadow lying on the floor. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Shadow…... You ok man?" I asked.

I pushed Shadow, and his eyes were wide open. His hand was over his heart. I gulped down my spit, and moved Shadow's hand. He had a bullet through his heart…. My best friend was shot dead right in front of me and I wasn't there.

I was back inside a warehouse. I walked in the middle of the warehouse where the moonlight hit my fur. My brother Tails, heard the noise and walked. Tails and I both were Werehogs during night…

Here's a little background information. I met Tails outside in the woods. It was midnight. I was 10 years old. My parents had just died and I went into the woods. I saw that Tails was bigger than a regular fox. I knew he was a Werehog, and he found me and he's been a Werehog his whole life too. We only turn into Werehogs at Night though. Never in the day.

"Where's Shadow?" Tails whispered.

"The Werehog killer killed him." I explained.

Tails didn't say anything. I looked at him and up at the moon. What would Scourge think of all this? I walked on all fours and Tails followed me.

"What's going on!? Werehog wake up!" Yelled a powerful voice.

Tails and I stopped in our tracks. All the Werehogs got up and stood in the middle of the warehouse. The leader stood in front of us all. His name his Scourge. He controls all us Werehogs.

"Where the fuck is Shadow!?" Yelled Schrouge.

"Rose killed him." I said walking up to him.

"This can not keep happeneing."

"I know, Master. But-"

"I have an idea." Scourge said cutting me off. "Since you're a hedgehog during the day and Werehog during the day you shall become her friend."

"But I'll turn into a Werehog at night though." I said.

"Not with this."

Scourge pulled out a shot, and gave it me to me. I felt my paws get smaller. I looked at my hands and I was back to my hedgehog form.

"Let's do it." I said.


	2. First Night

**Sonic's POV**

It's the next day. The town I live in the clouds always block the sun. But we can still feel the heat from the sun. I know, it's weird. But that's why I love it here. It always seems dark.

But anyways, I was a hedgehog now. During the day I'm an hedgehog and at night I'm a Werehog. Even Tails does that too. But, ever since Scourge gave me that shot, I won't turn into a Werehog for the next 3 nights. That's the amount of time I have to complete my quest.

"What color contact should I put in?" I asked Tails as I dressed liked a normal hedgehog.

"Um... Green." Tails replied.

I grabbed green contacts and put them in. I blinked and looked back at Tails. He gave me a thumbs up, and I went to see Scourge before I left. There was one guard guarding the door the lead to Scourge's room.

"Hey Silver." I said.

"State your business." Silver replied.

"Scourge wants me to check with him before I leave."

Silver let me pass. Silver always hated talking to me like that. We used to be close friends until Scourge split everyone up. He made sure that everyone was mean and getting work done. We can't trust anyone. Silver closed the door behind me, and Scourge was sitting in his big chair that was a blood red color. He was smoking too.

"Sonic! How nice of you to come see me!" Scourge said.

"I'm going to leave for my quest."

"Do you remember your quest?"

He put his cigarette down, and stood up. He walked down 3 steps and looked me in the eyes.

"To kill the Werehog killer, sir. I have 3 days or else." I replied looking down.

"I trust you. Walk with me."

Scourge walked towards a wall. I followed him. He stopped and I stopped. He pointed to the wall. There were heads of the past Werehog Killers, the leaders in fact. And this Rose was the new leader.

"I want her head on my wall, Sonic. I need it! I shall have it."

"You will sir. I won't fail you."

"Good. Now go."

I left right away. Scourge will do anything to get what he wanted. He had already killed his kind before.,.. He also wanted to expand the Werehogs. I know Silver was already dating this one girl, Blaze. She was expecting soon. I saw her before I headed out. Also, awful fact, the females weren't allowed the leave the warehouse... It sucks, trust me.

"Hey Blaze. How's everything?" I asked seeing her baby bump.

"Pretty good. Scourge already has the future plans for my baby." Blaze said upset.

"One day we'll take him down."

I lifted her hand and kissed it. She smiled, and I went out.

* * *

><p>All day I've been trying to find this Rose. Was that even her fucking name!? It reminded me of a fucking flower. I checked my watch and it was 9pm. I looked up at the sky, and it looked like it was going to rain. I looked down the street and everyone was running inside. I wonder why? Was it because of all the Werehogs attacks? We only attack at night, so that might be why.<p>

"You shouldn't be out here." Said a voice.

I turned around and saw a girl. She was wearing all black and a hoddie that covered her face.

"Why is everyone going inside?" I asked.

"The Werehogs will get you. Get inside your house.."

"I don't have house." I lied.

The girl looked at me. She thought for a moment.

"Come with me then."

She grabbed my hand and we walked. After a while we walked into a neighborhood. Everyone's lights were off. The girl walked up to an house and opened the door. She turned on the lights and let me in.

"Thanks again Miss." I said warming my hands.

It felt good to be a real hedgehog again. I missed that feeling. The girl took off her black clothing. It was only a jacket. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Silly me. I'm Amy. What's your name?"

She held out her hand. I shook her hand and let go.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, this is my house. It's not safe at night anymore." Amy said walking into her kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Like I said before. The Werehogs will get you. They always attack at night."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen them do it before. Everyone is scared of them."

I couldn't say anything. I wonder how many people I've killed. I know Shadow and I killed one last night.. Ah, Shadow... We've had some great killing times-

"Do you want some tea?" Amy asked.

"No thanks. But thanks again for saving me from the Werehogs."

"Anything for a fellow hedgehog."

Amy made herself some tea. I'll have to ask her about 'Rose' tomorrow. She got me some blankets and pillows. I slept on the couch and Amy slept in her room. She was really nice. Maybe she could show me around town and help me find 'Rose'. I'm guessing she was scared of Werehogs too. Sometimes I scared myself!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I was inside my room. I got undressed and put my PJ's on. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself. My eyes were red, and I was so tired. I tied my hair back and brushed my teeth. After that, I turned off the bathroom light. I crawled into bed, and thought a moment.

"You did good Amy Rose." I said turning over on my side.

I saw a picture of my parents and I. I smiled at it. They knew this was my life now. I, Amy Rose, will save everyone from the Werehogs. Even if they are (or were) my closets friends.

"I hope Sonic finds his way tomorrow. I have so much work to do." I said before falling asleep.


	3. Her Story

**Amy's POV**

It was morning... At least I think it was. The sun was blocking the sun. I got up and went into my bathroom. I took a long, hot shower. I wonder if Sonic was still downstairs... Or what if he stole all my things!

I turned off the shower and ran downstairs with a towel around myself. He was still asleep on the couch. I slowly walked away. I reached the stairs, but something grabbed my hand. I gasped and turned around.

"Morning, Amy." Sonic said.

"S-Sonic... Oh you scared."

"Sorry. I heard your hair dripping on the floor."

"But my floor has carpet."

"I have great hearing...And vision."

Sonic let go of my hand. I went upstairs and got dressed. I went back downstairs, and went into my kitchen. Sonic was already there. He poured two cups of coffee.

"Thank you." I said. "So Sonic. What's your life like?"

"Um... Just normal I guess."

"Normal? Do you have any friends or parents?"

"No. I'm alone. I just moved here 2 days ago." I lied.

"Really? I can show you around if you like?"

"Sure. I was also looking for someone too."

"Well, 2 heads are better than one when looking for someone."

Sonic grinned and we headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Amy and I started looking around town. Everyone knew her! I learned she had a boyfriend, but he died. Her best friend was named Cream. She was sweet and innocent like. She had another friend named Tikal, she didn't say much about her though.

"This place is so beautiful." I said.

"Really? The clouds always block the sun though."

"It doesn't have to light up to be beautiful."

Amy looked at me. She thought I was different... Which I was. I was never really a normal hedgehog. But anyways, I got to met her friends in person. Amy and I stopped at clothing store which Cream and Tikal worked at.

"Hey guys! This is Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said as we walked into the store.

Cream and Tikal stopped what they were doing. They said hi to me, and we all started talking.

"Sonic is looking for someone named Rose." Amy said.

"Never heard of her... I bet she's dead just like my Knuckles." Tikal cried.

"Knuckles?" I asked.

How would Tikal know Knuckles if he was just like me? He wasn't normal too. Unless he sneaks out during the day to be with this girl. I bet Scourge found out about Knuckles dating an 'normal' animal. I bet Knuckles is spending some time with Scourge now... Now wonder I haven't seen him before I left.

"How'd you know about him?" Tikal yelled.

"He was my buddy. We always hung out." I explained.

"We better get going. Lots to do." Amy said pushing me out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked once we were outside.

"Tikal was dating Knuckles, and one day later he was gone."

I knew Scourge found out about it. But I couldn't worry about that. Amy and I started to walk to a really big building. There were so many people walking around with shopping bags and groups of friends. Amy opened the double doors and we walked in.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked seeing tons of people.

"It's called the mall. Rose sounds like a really girly name so..."

Amy grabbed my hand and we headed towards all the girly stores. She wasn't in any of them. I wish I had a picture of Rose. I knew her voice, but Amy's voice sounded just like Rose. Maybe Amy had a twin sister.

"Do you have a sister?" I asked.

"No. I'm an only child. Why?"

"Because you have the same voice as this girl Rose."

"Well, my last name is-"

"What's that!?" I yelled cutting Amy off.

There was a pet store. I ran inside and looked at all the pets. Amy followed me, and I saw a sigh about Werehogs. I ripped it off the wall and read about it.

"That just tells people that main facts about Werehogs." Amy explained.

"This is nothing like them though!" I said.

"How would you know?"

"I've seen one up close."

"Really? Me too."

We both smiled at each other. Amy wasn't such a bad person. She was really nice once you got to know her. We grabbed some ice cream before we left the mall. Once we were outside we sat down on a bench eating our ice cream. The wind was blowing, and Amy's hair kept getting in her ice cream.

"Can you hold this?" Amy asked giving her ice cream cone to me.

I grabbed her ice cream cone and Amy put her hair in a pony tail. I looked at her neck and it had a long scar on it.

"What happened there?" I asked looking at her neck.

"Oh that? It's just a scar I got from a Werehog."

I gave her back her ice cream cone. I turned facing towards her, and Amy knew I wanted to hear the story.

"It goes back to when I 10 year olds." Amy began.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years go. Amy's POV<strong>

I was outside walking the streets with my parents. I just turned 10. My parents and I had gone out to dinner for my birthday. I held hands with my parents, and we walked back to our house. I couldn't be happier in life. My life was perfect, until...

"Did you hear that?" My father asked.

We listen for a while. We heard a scream. It sounded like a girl.

"Take Amy and run home!" My father yelled.

My mother pick me up in her air and ran away. I saw my father stand there yelling and waving his hands. My mother stopped running. She put me down and she was crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing dear. I love you so much." My mother said.

"I love you too."

"Stay here."

My mother ran towards my father. I couldn't really see what was going on. I could hear my parents screaming in pain though. I had tears in my eyes. I didn't know what was going on. Then, it went quite.

"Mother!? Father!?" I called out.

I ran to were my parents were. I screamed once I saw them. Their bodies were torn up. Blood was everywhere. I saw a gun laying on the ground. I picked it up, and stared at it. I couldn't believe my parents just died.

"Well, well. Dessert." Said a deep voice.

I turned around and saw a Werehog. He was green and he stood on his hind legs. He howled, and his glowing eyes stared right at me. I ran into ally scared for my life. I turned around and saw him right behind him.

"S-Stay back!" I yelled.

"Oh please... Let's just make this easy."

I pulled my father's gun and shot it at the Werehog. He back up from me. He held his chest and another Werehog came up to him.

"Scourge, get back." Said the Werehog.

"I will have your head on my wall." Scourge.

Scourge slapped the gun out of my hand, and used his claw the move my hair. He clawed my neck and left. It was a deep cut, and I ran back to my house calling 911. I knew from that night I had to kill that Werehog.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"I knew I had to find Scourge... For my parents." Amy finished.

"I... I'm so sorry."

I dropped my ice cream and hugged Amy. I never knew we were doing this much harm. Everyone was scared for their life's. I couldn't image my life like this.

I stayed another night with Amy. Day two and I wasted it. Amy and I were in her house. Amy was upstairs. I knew talking about her parents must have been hard for her. I snuck out and got her some flowers. After that, I came inside and walked upstairs. I saw Amy's bathroom lights on. I knocked on the door.

"Sonic? I thought you were sleeping." Amy said looking scared.

"I got you some flowers."

I handed the flowers to Amy. She smelled them and thank me.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I said.

"It's fine I-"

"No it's not fine. Scourge has done many bad things in his life time."

"How would you know?"

"Because he killed my parents too.. He took..." I stopped myself. I couldn't let Amy know about where all the Werehogs live. "He's just a bad Werehog."

Amy hugs me and I hug her back. She starts to cry, and I rub her back. I knew the kind of pain she felt. Her parents were taken away from her, and my parents and my life was taken away from me.

Amy pulled away from me. She looked up at me. Her eyes still had tears in them. My hands cupped her cheeks and I looked her in the eyes. I leaned closer to her. My eyes started to close, and my lips pressed next to Amy's lips... What have I done?


	4. Come Clean

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I got into the _Nation Honor Society_ and it looks like I'll only be updating on weekends now, since I have to keep my GPA at 3.5 or higher now. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

The sunlight hit my eyes. I sat up, and rubbed my head. I looked around the room... I was on the couch. I kissed Amy last night! I can't believe I fell in love with Amy!? I put my head in my hands and shook my head. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. Amy doesn't get up till 8am.

"Sonic..." Called a voice.

I got up and opened the door. My eyes went wide.

"T-Tails? What are you doing?" I asked.

"S-Scourge w-wanted to see h-how you were d-doing?" Tails said tired.

"You look awful..."

"Scourge isn't letting anyone eat until you come with her head."

"I'm doing my best Tails, come in."

"I can't... This is where Rose lives."

"Amy lives here."

"Amy Rose is her full her name."

I sighed. I was in love with the famous Werehog Killer. I can't believe this! I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it. I looked at Tails. I felt so bad for him...Along with Amy

"You have till 11pm. Then your shot runs out." Tails said before leaving.

I shut the door hard. I broke the handle. I had so much anger running through my body. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I jumped back on the couch.

"Sonic? Where you talking to someone?" Amy asked in her robe.

"N-No." I lied.

Amy kissed my cheek. She made us breakfast. I've been telling Amy lies, while she was telling the truth. She's going to hate me after 11pm came. I had to kill her today... If I didn't then I would die. I have to obey Scourge... But I can't hurt Amy.

"So Sonic. What do you wanna do today?" Amy asked as we ate breakfast.

"I don't know..."

"Oh! You can help me with my patrol tonight."

"Patrol? What time?"

"9pm. We should be done before 11 though."

Oh thank god! I couldn't let Amy know about my other half. The last 3 days were fun being myself again. But, all good things must come to an end.

After lunch, Amy and I spent the whole day inside the house. I should make this count. We were watching TV. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight though. After 11, I would have to kill Amy... I would never forgive myself.

"Sonic, what are you thinking about?" Amy said cuddling next to me.

"You."

I kissed Amy. I pulled her on my lap and things just started getting romantic.. I wish I wasn't doing this right now, but Amy is just one of the those girls that are rare to find.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Amy and I were walking the streets. She had a gun in her hands, and I was following close behind her. I kept looking at my watch. We saw a few people running inside. It's a good thing too, cause I could feel myself changing now.

"One last place." Amy said.

Amy turned left, and walked into an ally. She turned on her flashlight and went all the way to the end. I couldn't get near Amy. I could feel myself ready to attack. I looked up in the sky... Full moon. My eyes starting to burn. Then, something pinned me down... I whined.

"Sonic!?" Amy yelled.

"Well, well. If it isn't Amy Rose." Said a deep voice.

"S-Scourge!

Scourge picked me up by the neck. He walked towards Amy. Scourge set me down and I was gasping for air. Scourge looked my watch and it was 10:59pm. Amy pointed her gun at Scourge, but he just started to laugh.

"You wouldn't kill me." Scourge laughed.

"Try me! If you hurt Sonic I'll-"

"Sonic...HA! Watch this."

My body started to shake. I was on my hands on knees. My clothes started to rip. My claws shot out, and my quills got longer. My fur got darker, and my contacts fell out. I was a Werehog again. I stood up and looked at Amy.

"S-Sonic!? Y-You're a Werehog!" Amy cried.

"Amy please... I-"

"He was going to kill you." Scourge said. "But I guess we both get to do it."

Scourge starts to walk towards Amy. Amy held her gun at Scourge but she ended up looking at me, and Scourge slapped her gun out of her hands. Amy backed up the wall and turned her head.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Scourge stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Do you wanna do the honor?" He asked.

I took a moment to answer. I stared at Amy with my red eyes. "Sure."

I walked towards Amy and stood on my legs. I pulled off a pipe that was on a wall. I stared at it and back at Amy. I raised the pipe up in the air and did something that I will never forgive myself.

"Good job, Sonic." Scourge said picking Amy up.

I dropped the pipe and we went back to the warehouse. I didn't say anything for the whole walk. I stared at Amy who was knocked out from my hit. What if I just killed her? No, I didn't swing that hard... Or did I? We made back to the warehouse.

It was only midnight. I gulped down my spit, not knowing what was going to happen to Amy. There was a chair sitting in the middle of the ware house. Scourge set Amy down and Silver tied her up.

"We have about an hour till she wakes up!" I yelled. "Everyone get ready!"

Everyone left, and I stayed with Amy. I laid my head on her lap. I couldn't believe I just did that to her. This girl, that I fell in love with. I'm positive she wasn't in love with me at all. I stared up at her face. I wish I could see her beautiful eyes. Then I got an idea. I started to lick her cheek. She moved her nose.

"Amy. Amy wake up. Please." I whispered.

Amy opened her eyes. She looked at the ground and she slowly lifted her head up. She was already crying when our eyes met.

"H-How could you, Sonic? You lied to me." Amy whispered back.

"I know, and I'll never forgive myself."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Scourge is going to kill you with all us watching. It was my job for the past 3 days to try and kill you."

"I should have never helped you."

"I could just sit back and let Scourge do his work." I made an evil smile, but then I smiled. "But I won't let him hurt you."

Amy didn't say anything. I licked her cheek again and walked away. I need Tails. He has to help me. If only I had Shadow too. I finally found Tails. He was fast asleep.

"He looks cute sleeping... Not anymore." I said stepping on his two tails.

"AH! Wha...Whaaaat? Tails said waking up.

"I need your help little brother." I said.

"Ok... What is it?"

"I need to free Amy."

Tails turned his head facing Amy. He was thinking of something. I could understand if he didn't want to help me. Since Scourge is our leader.

"I'll help you. If-"

"Not an If!"

"If you tell me why."

"I thought I could kill Amy, but I can't do it. I fell in love with her Tails. Please, I already lost Sally to Scourge. I can't let it happen again with Amy."

Tails smiled at me and we started to think of a plan.


	5. Thanks For The Memories

**Sonic's POV**

Tails and I were talking. Scourge was in his room getting ready for tonight. We had little time to plan this out. I knew it would be hard with just Tails and I. We needed more people on our side. We needed someone who was stronger than Scourge...Knuckles!

"Where's Knuckles, Tails?" I asked pacing back and forth.

"In the basement along with Silver."

"Silver!?"

"He's just guarding the door though."

I punch Tails' arm. We headed down for the basement. The other Werehogs were watching Amy. They couldn't wait to taste her blood, her flesh, her meat... Tails and I made it to the basement.

"Hey, Sonic. Tails. What brings you here." Silver asked jumping in front of the door.

"We need you guys to help take down Scourge." I explained.

"I'll help you! Scourge is nothing but a piece-" Knuckles began.

"What's this about?" Silver asked cutting Knuckles off.

"Sonic feel in love with Amy." Tails said.

Silver grinned and let Knuckles out. Knuckles and Silver were both in the plan. Soon, we heard Scourge howl. We all headed back upstairs. Everyone was in a circle around Amy. I made my way towards the front. I sat next to Scourge, with Tails, Knuckles and Silver behind me. I stood tall and proud. I looked at Amy with no emotions.

"I want to thank Sonic." Scourge began walking in the middle of the circle. "He never let me down not once. Now, we have Amy Rose right here!"

The group howled and made drums sounds with their paws. Scourge held up his paw and looked at Amy. She had dry tears on her cheek. She looked so scared, but she knew I would help her. I looked back at Tails.

"You ready buddy?" I asked.

"Yep." Tails said holding something. "It already has to medicine in it."

I nodded. I waited for Scourge to finish talking. I looked back at Knuckles, and winked at him. Knuckles left and headed upstairs. I looked back at Scourge. He had his eyes on Amy the whole time. Perfect.

"Sonic! Would you like to do the honor?" Scourge said showing his claws.

"Yes, Master."

I walked over to them. Scourge step back a few feet. I sat in front of Amy. I shot my claws out. I made her hair out her face. She started to cry again. But I winked at her. I looked up and saw Knuckles. I grinned, and stood up.

"NOW!" I shouted.

Knuckles jumped from upstairs and landed on Scourge. He screamed in pain, and Knuckles pinned him down. The room fell silent. Knuckles was bigger then Scourge, so Scourge couldn't get away.

"You're all confused. Aren't you?" I asked walking in a circle.

"Yea! Why did you do that!?" Silver asked pretending he didn't know what was going on.

"I'll answer the question. Scourge has always pushed us around. Treating us so bad like we're not normal. But that's thing... We aren't normal. We're part Werehogs, Werefox, Werecats, whatever is it. I had enough of Scourge telling us what to do! What about you!?" I yelled.

Tails and Silver starting clapping. More and more people followed and I smiled. I looked at Scourge and grinned at him. He knew I was right about him. He cared only about himself and killing Amy. I couldn't let that happen.

"Enough!" Yelled Scourge.

Scourge pushed Knuckles off. Scourge attack Knuckles and threw him against the wall. Knuckles whined in pain.

"Knuckles!" I yelled.

I glared at Scourge. Everyone back up a few feet, knowing a fight was going to happen. Scourge and I walk in a circle two times. We showed our teeth. I looked in Scourge's eyes, and they were red.

Scourge jumped at me, but I punch him instead. We both got on our hind legs and starting fighting. Throwing punches in each others faces. I hit Scourge in the jaw. Scourge fell down and spit out some blood.

I ran over to Amy. I used my claws to untie her hands. She stared at Scourge, who was getting up.

"Faster Sonic...He's coming."

Before I could finished Scourge pushed me down. Amy screamed. Scourge picked me up by the throat. He had a shot in his other hand. He put the shot in my arm.

I left so weak for a second. I felt smaller, lighter, thinner. I was a hedgehog again. Scourge dropped me down and I gasped for air.

"Nothing you can do now, hedgehog." Scourge said.

Scourge slowly walked towards me. I held my throat. Scourge ran after me, but then he stopped in the middle of his tracks. His eyes went wide, and he fell to the ground. I was a knife went through his back.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me." Amy said moving her hair out of her face.

Amy looked at me. I ran over to her and hugged her. Tails ran over to Scourge and gave him the same the shot. Scourge turned back into a normal hedgehog.

"Knuckles." I said remembering about Knuckles.

Amy, Tails, Silver, and I ran over to Knuckles. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. Everyone else could only watch.

"Knuckles... Wake up." Silver said touching his cheek.

"Did we... Win?" Knuckles asked barely breathing.

"Yea. We won. Amy is save and Scourge is a hedgehog." I explained.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Amy said.

"Hospital don't accept us." Tails said.

"Leave me be!" Knuckles yelled. "I'd rather die than life."

"But-" I began.

"No...I can be with Tikal now... I'm complete now." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles wake up!" Silver screamed.

Tails pushed Silver away. Amy looked at me. I could only stare at Knuckles though. I lost another friend...

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

It was midnight. I was a Werehog again. Tails, Silver and I were in a grave yard. Knuckle's grave was next to Tikal. Tails cried a little. Silver put his paw on Tails' shoulder. I looked up at the full moon. I closed my eyes and thought about Knuckles.

"Can we join you?" Asked a voice.

The three of us turned around. I saw Amy, Cream, and... Blaze? They walked up to Knuckles and Tikal's grave. They put flowers on them. They stood back and looked at the graves. We all lost a friend. Even though Tails, Silver, and I were Werehogs, Werefox, and Werecat, they weren't scared of us. Blaze cuddled next to Silver.

"Cream... This is Tails. He's Sonic's brother." Amy said pushing Cream towards Tails.

Cream hugged Tails, and cried. Tails cried too, and they hugged for a long time. Amy looked at me. She put her hand on my paw, and stared at the graves. It was quite for about 5 minutes. We all left the grave and went to Amy's house. Tails, Silver, Blaze, and I sat in front of the couch, while Amy and Cream sat on the couch.

"We have a present for all of you." Amy began.

Cream got up and went to go it. She came out with a box. It had the first aid sigh on it. We all looked at each other, confused. Cream opened the box and there were four shots.

"Cream and I made a shot that would turn you guys normal." Amy explained.

"Would our baby be the same?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. It's like you guys never changed." Cream replied.

"I call going first!" Silver said.

Cream and Amy put their gloves on. Cream gave the shots to Silver and Blaze. Amy did Tails and Sonic. Within a few second, they looked like normal people. Cream went to get a mirror.

"Amy. Thank you so much." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"It's the least we could do." Amy said with a smile.

Soon, everyone went home. Tails took Cream home with him. I knew they were going to talk all night. They made a cute couple. I locked the door, and turned to Amy.

"I'm still sorry I lied to you." I said putting my hand on the back of my neck.

"I'm glad you lied to me...Cause I would have never fallen in love with you."

Amy kissed my cheek and went headed upstairs. The fight is done. I didn't have to worry anymore. I had Amy, I was a full hedgehog again. I knew Knuckles would be proud of all us.

Before I went to bed I opened the bedroom window. Amy sat up and looked at me. I had a shirt in my hand...It was the same shirt Scourge and I fought in. I wanted nothing to do with Scourge. I didn't want to remember him. I didn't want anything that had his trace in Amy's house. I stuck my hand out the window and let go of the shirt.

"So long." I said closing the window.

Amy padded the spot next to her. I jumped on the bed and we got under the covers.

For once, I could sleep without a worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Knuckles... I'm sorry I had too!<br>I hope you guys liked this story! Next story is 'College Horror Part 2'.  
><strong>


End file.
